When the World Catches Fire
by TeamJaneVolturi
Summary: Bella's new-found love for Jacob burns bright, though someone keeps leaving notes around. Love notes. For her. Confused by Jake's sudden imprint and much more, she turns to Embry. However, she discovers there's more to Embry than originally meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Forever

**Hello to anyone out there who may be reading this fanfic. I actually haven't been on in FOREVER, so sorry about that. For those of you that have noticed, yeah, I can't ever seem to finish one of these stories. I'm gonna try with this one though. Really hard, I promise :). I haven't read Twilight in forever so I'm almost definitely gonna mess some things up. Sorry about that :/. Oooh and I don't own Twilight, obviously. Stephanie Meyer does. Ooooh one more thing, it starts about after Bella finds out Jake's a werewolf and she knows about imprinting and everything, so yeah. If you have read all of this inane babbling, then bravo. This is probably all of the babbling you'll get out of me so enjoy it while it lasts. So go ahead and read my story. What are you waiting for? It's right there, go ahead and read it. COME ON! (I know, corny, but I had to have SOME fun before I switch into super serious professional writer mode. Wow I'm a nerd. Kay bye. So long. Adios. Okay, okay I'll stop now.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Forever<strong>

I approached Jake carefully, as he'd yet to calm down. His breathing was rough, and I began to wish I'd never jumped from the cliff. It was stupid of me. I'd wanted Edward, only to realize _he_ wasn't what I wanted. I'd flung myself from the peak of a cliff, only to realize I no longer pined for the mysterious pale boy.

I rested a hand on Jacob's shoulder-gently. "Jake, I-I'm sorry."

"I am too. Tell me Bella, why did you do it? At least tell me that." He was dazed, his eyes slightly unfocused as he spoke.

"Because I'm insane and should be committed." I was only half joking.

"Bella, this isn't funny. I'm serious."

I drew in a shuddering breath, wishing once more I'd never thought to jump. "You want to know the truth? I really might be insane. I keep seeing _him_ everywhere. Every time I do something...reckless. It's like he's here, watching over me." There, I'd said it.

His gaze snapped to mine, confused. "So the motorcycles were just-"

"A way for me to see him. I'm sorry Jacob. So, so sorry. You really have no idea how sorry I am. If I could-"

He was on his feet. "Save it Bella. This whole time, it's all been because of _him_. The _leech_. I should have known better." He turned to leave, though I don't believe he realized we were in _his_ house.

"No Jake, that's not it. That's just why I jumped. I've been here because I _like_ you. I _want_ to be around you. I-I love you."

He turned, his hand on the doorknob. "You love me?"

I nodded.

He chuckled darkly. "Yeah, like a brother. I know." He turned to leave once more.

"No Jake. I'm _in_ love with you. I should have realized it sooner but I _didn't_. I'm sorry, okay? I-I want to be with you."

"Oh, Bells." He no longer wore the cruel mask he'd bore moments ago. In a sweeping bound he'd reached me, pulling me into his arms. I'd have found the moment romantic were I able to breathe.

"Umm, Jake. I know this is kind of ruining the moment, but I can't breathe." I was gasping for air now, sure I resembled a dying fish.

"Oh, sorry." He released me, his russet face a bright red. "I love you." He sighed, a smile lighting his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

It was at that moment that my phone chose to ring. I blushed deeply, slipping it from my pocket. "Hello?" I was surprised the small machine still worked, having taken a dip in the river.

"Bella, I'm so glad you answered."

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"It's Harry, he's had a heart attack. I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry." It seemed as though all I was doing today was apologizing. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just-just go home for now, okay?"

"Sure Dad, I'll leave now."

"Thanks Bella. Be safe."

"Of course." I hung up and turned to Jake. "I have to go home." I admitted, blushing once more.

"I'll take you." He slipped the keys from my hand before helping me up. "I want to make sure you're safe."

The drive home was silent, though it was a comfortable silence. It was not until the engine ceased that I spoke. "Jacob I-" However, I was unable to finish as his mouth was on mine. The kiss was sweet at first. Soft. Tender. I loved every second of it, though it reminded me of Edward. It was as though Jake didn't want to break me. Like he was being careful. Furious at his caution I wound my arms about his neck, pulling him to me. In an instant my seat belt was off and I was on top of him. He pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth, drawing me closer. We broke apart, our breathing both fast and heavy. There was a wide smile on his face, and I was beginning to giggle.

"Wow," he breathed, "and to think, we could have been doing that the whole time."

"Who would've thought?" I whispered, my voice dry. "I have to go now though."

"Already?" He was pouting.

"Sadly, I do. I don't know when Charlie's going to be home. Besides, you should be with Seth."

"Sure, sure."

As though to back me up a wolf howled in the distance. "Your brethren call." I rolled back into my own seat, maneuvering my way from the truck. I was likely to kill myself. Sure enough, I exited my vehicle with a well predicted face plant.

"Do you think you can make it to the door without falling again?" Jake chuckled, helping me to my feet. A quick kiss and he was gone, off into the night.

Sighing to myself I worked my way to the door. Retrieving the key from beneath the eve I unlocked the door. A large white thing fluttered down through the dark, heading towards me. I flung myself to the ground, believing it to be a moth of grand proportions. Blushing in the dark, I realized it to be a note of some sort. It must have been lodged in the door jamb. I entered the house, clicking on lights as I went. I began Charlie's dinner, then left it to simmer. I sat down at the table, pulling the note from my pocket. I read:

_Bella,_

_I love you. I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh. The way your face lights up red when you're embarrassed. I even love the way you crinkle up your little nose when thinking. You're beautiful. I wish we could be together, though you love another. You may be with him now, but it is I you will soon love beyond compare. We'll make brilliant love beneath the stars, our passion burning as one. I love you Bella. Forever. _


	2. Chapter 2: No promises

**Hey guys, so I realized something: QUIL was the one to get all wolfy last :( I thought it was Embry, so guys, just pretend Embry WAS the last one (After Quil and Jake) Kay, Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: No promises<strong>

I was numb.

I stared at the small slip of paper in my hands, thunderstruck. Of course I'd been considered a sort of novelty among boys here, though that had been over a year ago. I was just Bella now. Ordinary every day Bella.

Or was I?

This person seemed to know me. Love me. Want me. Tears of confusion in my eyes, I stumbled to the garbage. I hovered there, unsure of whether I truly wished to dispose of the note. Drawing in a large breath, I allowed it to fall from my hand. I began dinner, thinking of nothing but the note. There had been no indication as to who'd written it. No signature. It hadn't even been handwritten. Typed up and printed out, whoever it was had been careful.

Not careful enough, however, as Jake could have easily answered my constant questions. A sniff of the paper and he'd know everything about the sender. I wasn't going to show him though. It would only freak him out more, what with Victoria's constant stalking, and our kiss.

Our kiss. It thrilled me to even think the words. I cooked as I thought, creating a large lasagna. I felt as though I needed to make more, like eating would help Charlie get through Harry's attack. Sighing, I fixed myself a plate before sitting down to eat. Alone.

I waited for Charlie, though soon discovered my daring leap from the cliff was more tiring than I'd originally assumed. I lied down on the couch, and was out within seconds.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, Charlie was gone. I assumed he'd gone back to the hospital, as last night's lasagna had been removed. Dish and all. I busied myself with cleaning the house, though soon realized it to hold no purpose. There was nothing to clean. There <em>was<em>, however, a knock at the door. I grew excited, hoping Jake had chosen to come by.

It wasn't.

There was no one there. But as I was closing the door, I noticed a rose. It was small and delicate, hung from the door handle by a purple ribbon. I couldn't help but allow a smile to spread over my face. Untying it from the handle, I worked my way back into the kitchen. Filling a small vase with water, I noticed words were written on the ribbon.

_I love you. Forever. _

The smile slipped from my face. This flower had come from the same sender as the note. In a fury, I flung it into the trash, along with the ribbon. I dumped the water from the vase and placed it back in the cabinet.

There was another knock at the door. This time I answered it ready, a fly swatter readily equipped in my hand. I flung the door open, my swatting hand at the ready.

Jacob burst into peals of laughter at the sight of me, gasping and attempting to stay upright. "Is there a reason you were trying to swat me to death?" It was hard for him to speak through his laughter. Dropping my fly swatter I turned and marched back into the house. Jake followed, laughter still the highlight of his attention. "But really Bella, what was with the fly swatter?"

I turned to him, my face read. "Maybe I just like carrying a fly swatter with me everywhere I go."

His tone suddenly serious, Jake pulled me to him. "That's sexy."

His lips were on mine once more, and it was as though nothing else mattered. The unknown sender, whoever he was, would have to go find someone else to shower with love notes.

I wound my hands in Jake's hair, pulling him to me. Grabbing my waist he pushed me against the wall, his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth. I heard the click of the door being opened, but paid it no notice. I _knew_ Jake heard it as well, though he acted as though he hadn't. I heard a chuckle and knew Charlie was home.

Jake pulled back, a goofy smile on his face. "Hey Charlie." He attempted to cover my mouth with his own once more.

Blushing, I pushed him back. "Jake," I hissed "cut it out."

Sighing, he dropped dramatically onto one of the kitchen chairs. "If you insist."

Charlie chuckled once more before heading into the living room. "You guys can go back to what it is you were doing. But Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like my daughter back with her face _on_."

"No promises." He joked before pulling me back in for another kiss.

Again I had to wiggle away. "My dad is _right there_."

"So? He said he didn't mind. Right Charlie?"

"Just keep your clothes on." He called back from his place in the living room.

My face was read once again. "No promises." Jake called back, just as before.

Giggling, I pushed him away. "Really Jake? That's hardly appropriate."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm a teenage boy. I don't know the meaning of the word 'appropriate'." He swept me into yet another kiss, this one both slow and passionate. I melted in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Zayn

**Hey guys, so thanks for the reviews and all that other good stuff i.e story alerts. I am a little worried to continue, however, as a certain someone by the name of _Yeddi_ pointed out that it could be "cheesy as hell". I don't want my story to be cheesy D: I don't even like cheese. I'm lactose intolerant! Anyway, so Imma try and make this story completely cheese free. Enjoy. Possibly. Maybe. I hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Zayn<strong>

It had been weeks now and Jacob had yet to call or attempt any sort of contact. I'd called Billy, only to learn his absence was due to "pack stuff". Once informed I called no more in fear of being pronounced clingy. Yet I couldn't help but feel worried. Even when ordered by Sam not to reveal their identity, he still sought me out. _Making_ me realize the truth.

I was bored out of my mind. Charlie was gone on a fishing trip, celebrating Harry Clearwater's release from the hospital. I was sure I knew what I'd be serving for dinner the next few weeks. Sighing, I made my way out into the backyard, resting beneath our large oak tree. It shaded me well, though heat was rarely a problem in Forks. I lied back on the grass, watching as two squirrels overhead jetted through the leaves, fighting over an acorn. I was instantly reminded of Jacob and the packs constant wars of food. I laughed to myself, allowing my eyes to follow the squirrels lazily.

My gaze fell upon a glint from the leaves, spiking my curiosity. I rose to my feet, hoping to make out the strange object. A small shift to the right and I was able to catch sight of a gold glint. Against my better judgement I approached the trees trunk, contemplating climbing it. It looked easy enough, what with the numerous branches and holes. Curiosity beating logic, I began be climb. I reached my target with near ease, having only slipped a few times.

It was a gold locket, my name engraved on the front. Miraculously keeping my balance, I flipped it open. Engraved on the inside was the word _Forever_.

I began my descent, though soon realized it would not be as easy as I'd thought. I was high up, and walking down and backwards was not something I enjoyed. Drawing in my breath, I climbed down at a snail's pace. It wasn't until my foot caught in a notch that my heart flew to my throat. Keeping my thoughts optimistic, I wiggled my foot in hopes to free it. It stuck fast.

I was no longer optimistic. If anything, I knew I was going to die up here. Alone. In a tree. By the time Charlie returned I would have hyperventilated, suffocating myself. Furious tears sprung into my eyes. There I sat, hoping the tree would somehow spit my foot back out-hating the taste. No such luck.

"You look like you could use some help." It was a man who spoke from his place on the ground. I didn't question why he was in my backyard, or how he'd known I needed help-though I should have.

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm kind of stuck." I dearly hoped he didn't choose to kidnap me once I was free from the tree's clutches.

Within seconds he'd climbed the tree, and was now sitting across from me. It was then that I saw he was not a man, but a boy. An overgrown boy, but nonetheless a boy. His skin was dark, tan like the Quileutes, though I could tell he was of a different descent. With expert hands he worked my foot from the hole, ever so careful. I was surprised, unlike _my_ constant yanking, his help had been painless. Though I could see my ankle was swollen slightly, and was turning purple by the second.

"Thanks." I surprised by my lack of breath. I'd watched him as he'd worked, my face most likely a dark scarlet.

"No problem," he dazzled me with a smile "I'm here to help. Which, by the way, I think I should continue doing. That doesn't look so good and it's getting dark. If you don't mind, I'd feel better if I helped you inside."

"Oh, um, thanks." I was sure I sounded like an idiot.

I was promptly scooped into his arms, my heart nearing palpitations. In one great bound we were on the ground and he strolling towards my house, me in his arms. All too soon I was placed on my couch, and he was in the kitchen, searching for something in the freezer. He returned, causing me to sigh in contentment due to the bag of frozen peas placed on my ankle. He then busied himself by propping my ankle up on pillows, making sure as not to jostle it too much.

I then realized I didn't know his name. "Hey, thanks for all this."

He smiled at me once more, dazing me and causing my thoughts to flutter about within my head. "No problem."

I had to get to my point before I lost focus. "I-I was wondering...what's your name?" I could help but laugh at the absurdity of my voice.

"It's Zayn, and you?" Zayn, the name tingled in my mind.

"Oh, um, it's Bella." I blushed, today was not a good day for me.

"Well, Bella, unfortunately I have to be going. Try not to get stuck up anymore trees, but keep in mind I'll be around to help you if you do. Forever." He muttered the word "forever", so I knew I was not meant to hear it.

I chuckled uncomfortably. "I'll remember that."

He departed through the front door, leaving the house eerily silent. The silence, however, was not the main focus of my thoughts. He'd said forever, just as my secret admirer seemed to. As far as I could fathom forever seemed to be his favorite word when referring to me. The secret admirer, not Zayn. Was it coincidence? Or was the sender of these strange gifts Zayn. I'd received a few more since the rose: an origami heart bearing my name, a sketch of my face, and now the locket.

They all scared me.

I found myself questioning Zayn's credibility as my admirer, though found no evidence. I barely knew the guy, and had never seen him before today. I knew he wasn't a Quileute so it wasn't as though he'd seen me around the reservation before. Though for some reason I found myself inexplicably drawn to him. His smile, his hair, his name, everything about him.

Leaning back on the couch, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I missed you." I was drawn from the couch and into Jake's arms. He squeezed me, rocking my gently in his arms.<p>

"I missed you too." I murmured through my sleepy haze.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. Some pretty crazy shit's been going down at the res."

I was waking more and more by every passing second. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you won't believe what happened. So-" He broke of mid-sentence. "What happened to your ankle."

Feeling my face heat, I looked away. "I got stuck in a tree." I confessed, twisting my hands in my lap.

Jacob groaned. "Oh Bella, why didn't you call me? I would've came and helped you."

I turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. "I was in a tree, it would've have been pretty hard to call you. Besides, you haven't been answering my calls, so it wasn't like I was just going to keep calling."

I could tell my words hurt him. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I quickly changed the subject. "So? What's been going on at the res that's so amazing I'm not going to believe it?"

"Embry phased." His voice was so low I barely caught his words.

"Did he? How's he taking it?"

He shrugged. "About the same as any of us took it. He was really confused at first, but it helped that me and Quil were there too. He didn't really know any of the others, you know? I'm really sorry Bella, I wasn't able to get away until today. And now I get here and find out you hurt yourself. Jeez, maybe I should wrap you in bubble wrap whenever I'm not going to be around."

I giggled. "So when do I get to congratulate Embry?"

"Now, if you want."

I nodded eagerly. I hadn't seen Embry in forever, though he'd been one of my closest friends during my darkest hour. Well, darkest months. "I think you might have to drive though." I informed him, twisting my ankle.

"Deal." He leaned down, kissing me softly before throwing me over his shoulder.

I laughed aloud, though immediately felt guilty. I'd not once though of Jacob when Zayn was here. I wrinkled my nose in concentration, wondering why Jake hadn't questioned the strange scent that I knew must be all over me and my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this one's longer than the rest. Hopefully it was dairy free. Review, favorite (both me and my story), and all that other good stuff. I might even update later today :D Fingers crossed. It depends on how I feel. By the way: Reviews make me happy. Happy=Writing more. Just so you know...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Hurting Jake

**Okay, so I'm super excited! I've decided Imma make a Paul/Bella story too. Not yet though. I'm going to wait until I finish this one, or else I may never finish. And that would be very, very bad. I've decided to do a Paul/Bella story because I was looking for one to read and just couldn't find one that spiked my interest (no offense to anyone out there who's written one. By the way I didn't check "In progress" so I might not have read yours if it's not done) Okay, but not the point. So they just weren't my style. It sucked. Okay, I'll start writing now. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hurting Jake<strong>

It seemed as though eons passed before we arrived at Sam and Emily's house. We drove in an uncomfortable silence, as my mind continually drifted to Zayn. Who was he? Was it possible _he_ was my secret admirer? Would I ever see him again? I grew angry at myself. I loved Jake. Jacob Black. He was my always and forever, as cheesy as that sounds. I hesitated in my thoughts. Was he? I'd have thought so before, but now it seemed as though I were second guessing myself. God, why couldn't I ever stop hurting the ones I loved?

"What's got you so quiet over there?" It was the first word spoken since we'd entered my giant metal beast of a truck.

I shrugged "I don't know, just thinking." I hated lying to him.

"What about?"

I shrugged again "You know; stuff." I was stalling and he knew it.

Jacob nodded before growing silent once more. He was hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to comfort him. I told myself he knew. If he wanted to ask he could. There was no way he could have missed Zayn's scent, that much I knew. We pulled into Sam's driveway, and Jake cut the engine. The silence was deafening.

Jake turned to me, flashing a smile before taking my hand. With a jerk of his arm I was on his lap and his lips were on mine. It was fierce, and his pain was evident in the flurry of emotions. I kissed him back, though hesitantly. It wasn't the same. The desire I'd felt to have him near me, to never stop touching me-was gone. I only felt slight desire in this kiss, and it was due to possible teenage hormones.

I hated myself. How dare I give up on him? Not love him anymore? We'd kissed for the first time, bringing us closer together, only to have him leave for weeks. He'd returned to a Bella who no longer loved him. I loved someone else. Someone I hardly knew. He'd rescued me-a damsel in distress-from the clutches of a tree and I'd melted in his arms. It was pitiful.

Jake drew back from our kiss, concern evident in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

I smiled, though we both knew it was fake. "Yep. Let's go inside, I can't wait to see Embry again. It's been forever." My voice sounded high pitched and pathetic, even to me.

He nodded, swinging the door open and placing me on the ground before following swiftly behind. I placed my hand in his, hoping to feel some ounce of what I'd once believed as a whole to be true. We entered the house like that, hand in hand. Somewhere between the door and the living room, however, he'd slipped his away. I was hurt at the rejection, though I knew I'd hurt him more. He didn't even know why I suddenly couldn't stand to touch. Then again, neither did I.

"Bella!" Emily pounced on me, as we'd grown close when the pack was patrolling.

"Hey Emily, it's really good to see you again."

"You never come around anymore. If you don't come by more I'm going to have one of those wolves over there kidnap you just so we can hang out."

I laughed, shaking my head. "No need for that, I'll come over whenever you want."

"Great," she giggled "but something tells me you won't mind having a certain wolf kidnap you."

I stiffened, unsure of how to respond. She was talking about Jake, obviously. I settled upon shrugging. "Whatever Em." I hoped I'd played off my reaction well.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." It was Sam who spoke, his tone rough. It was a tone one took on when delivering bad news. It was the tone Jacob had used when telling me we couldn't see each other.

I turned away from then, unsettled by the sight of Jacob's hard mask. I walked up to the pack of wolf man, suddenly aware of how much bigger they all were.

"Hey Embry, glad you joined the pack." It was weak. I couldn't help it, I hadn't known what else to say.

Quil turned to me, his eyes shining. "Yeah, we thought he'd never get around to phasing."

Embry laughed. "Oh shut up Quil, at least I took it better than you." He turned to me. "Thanks Bella, I guess you're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

"Hopefully not more than she'd like." Jared snickered, "Embry can't ever seem to keep his pants whole when he phases."

The pack laughed, though I noticed Embry was silent. Embry had always been shy, I began to wonder if he'd been insulted. I hoped not. I looked up at him, prepared to apologize for my laughter, only to realize he was staring down at me.

In that moment it seemed as though the whole world shifted. It was only me and him. He stared into my eyes, his expression one of amazement and joy. I stared back, my face red. Embry Call was beautiful. How had I not noticed before? The curve of his jaw, his full lips, the constant glow in his eyes. I felt the sudden urge to throw myself at him, clinging to his godlike body. As hard as it was, I refrained.

I hadn't noticed the constant talk in the room until it had ceased. I broke my gaze from Embry's only to see all eyes were on us. My blush grew deeper. I turned to Embry as to see how he was taking the sudden attention, only to see his stare had never left my face.

"Damn Embry, you really know how to screw a guy over, don't you?" It was only at Paul's words that Embry forced his eyes from mine.

"Shut up, Paul." Embry's voice was low; menacing.

He laughed rudely "I'm just saying, how do you think Jake's going to take it when he finds out? You _are_ supposed to be his best friend, right? What's going to happen when he realizes you have the sudden wild urge to-"

"Paul, that's enough." Sam entered the room with Jacob in tow.

Jacob was at my side within seconds, whispering furtively in my ear. "I'm sorry Bella. Sam ordered me not to see you anymore. It was an Alpha order, I can't break it." The evidence of his breaking heart rang out in his voice.

I nodded once, slowly. So much was happening. I still had no idea what caused Paul's outburst.

Paul spoke again, his voice gloating. "Don't you think Jake has a right to know even his best friend can't keep his hands off Jake's woman?"

"I haven't touched her!" Embry shook, close to phasing. I backed up, scared suddenly.

"What's he talking about?" Jake was genuinely confused. I could blame him, so was I.

Sam muttered something, so low only the wolves in the room could hear. The heartbreak in Jacob's eyes nearly caused me to cry. I didn't like to see him hurting. I loved him, I just was no longer _in_ love with him. Why? Why did I have to be such a horrible person? Jacob turned and was gone from the house within seconds.

I turned to Sam, my eyes questioning. "What did you say?" All was silent. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I was yelling now, I needed to know.

It was Quil who finally spoke. "He told Jake that Embry imprinted on you."

My mind crashed. Following Jake's example I turned and fled the house.


	5. Chapter 5: The hell I will

**(You'll probably want to skip my ramblings, as they're longer than usual. Whoops. I won't mind if you do. )**

**So apparently I have no self control and started writing the Paul/Bella story. Yeah...so if you wanna you should check it out. It's called The Regret of Losing Choice. So now I'll return back to this story. Gosh, I just love pretty much ALL of the wolves. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, and possibly Jake. Still a little sketchy on that. Oooh one more thing! I especially loved your review _Yeddi_! I felt so loved :) I started reading Intensify but I like things centered more in the same time-frame as the books. And yes! It infuriates me how they make Paul so mean and horrible. D: Okay, but now back to the story cause I'm pretty sure THAT'S why people clicked on the little story link thingy. K, thanks for reading, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The hell I will<strong>

I was crying. As stupid as it was, I was actually crying. I grew furious at myself, only causing tears to flow harder. Without realizing it, I'd come to the beach. I flung myself to the ground, my body shaking uncontrollably. I'd come to discover my forever, my always; only to learn it was the last person I would have considered. Embry was great, but he was Embry. We were friends, nothing more. Or were we? He'd imprinted on me, making me his own.

Well, what if I didn't want to be his?

I was reminded of Zayn: the laughter in his eyes, the firm set of his jaw. I was trembling just think about him, though they may be coming from the sobs I still continued to emit.

"Bella?" I looked up from my fuming to discover Embry, his face paler than was normal.

I clenched my jaw, speaking tensely. "Embry?"

"I'm sorry." His eyes never once left mine.

I shrugged "It's not your fault." I burst into great sniveling sobs again, causing Embry to start.

He pulled me into his arms, murmuring soothing words into my hair. "Shh, shh it's okay. It's going to be okay. _Everything_ is going to be okay." His tone was so sure I couldn't help but pull back in surprise.

"You don't know that."

"I do. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

Though it pained me greatly, I extracted myself from his arms. His emotions were displayed before me. I could clearly see all the hurt and love he felt. Surprisingly, I felt the same. But I couldn't do this. "I-I'm sorry Embry, I can't."

"Can't? Can't what?"

"Be with you." The words were cruel, even to my own ears.

A small, heart-wrenching gasp escaped his body. "I can wait. However long you need."

I shook my head firmly, my mind made. "No, not just now. Not ever."

"B-but-"

"I'm sorry Embry. I don't want...you."

Having finished my piece I turned to go, breaking both of our hearts with each step I took. I wished to turn, to run back into his arms. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. Numb, I returned to my truck and drove home. It was not until I searched for the key under the eve that I realized I'd done the same thing to Embry as Edward had done to me. I knew I would never be able to look at myself again.

I was cut from my thoughts only when the key was nowhere to be found. Sighing I dropped onto the steps, knowing I'd be waiting here until Charlie came home. Whenever that was.I wasn't waiting long, though Charlie wasn't the one to arrive. Appearing as though he walked by every day, Zayn strutted out from seemingly nowhere. My breath caught in my throat as he noticed me, a smile lighting his face. He turned down my driveway before sitting next to me on the steps.

"Hey Bella, I figured I'd see you around again." His voice was soft, a low sexy purr.

I forced myself to speak, surprised I was able to form words. "That's what tends to happen when you walk past my house."

He shrugged "I guess. So, been staying out of trees lately?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I've decided the reckless of life of tree climbing isn't for me."

He nodded seriously "I _have_ heard it's a risky business. Life insurance isn't too good either."

I was laughing, harder than I'd laughed in a long time. I was sure I looked insane, though I found stopping was nearing impossibility. I placed my forehead against Zayn's shoulder, hoping to stifle my insistent giggles. I may have never stopped were it not for the warm arms that encased me. I closed my eyes and placed my head on his chest, basking in his godly warmth. A large goofy grin splayed across my face, I shifted as to see Zayn's reaction to our sudden closeness.

He was smiling down at me, his eyes like gooey warm chocolate. He brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly. It was nothing like when Jacob and I kissed. As horrible as it was, my kisses with Jacob were about forgetting Edward and the way _he_ kissed, as careful as it was. But with Zayn, it seemed natural. Almost like we belonged like this, our lips moving as one.

_What was I doing?_

I broke away from him, standing up. I hardly knew him, and I'd let him kiss me. I shook my head, sad at what I'd left behind. "Zayn, I-I hardly know you. I don't know what came over me. I can't do this."

He nodded understandingly. "It's okay."

Why was he so understanding? I wanted him to fight for me! To pull me into another kiss and tell me I was his. I bit down on my bottom lip, hoping the pain would cease my desire to touch this all but unfamiliar boy. But yet, I felt as though I knew him in some way. I turned to leave, to enter my house and leave him waiting on the doorstep.

The door was locked.

_Damn_, I'd forgotten.

I spun around to tell him exactly why I wasn't leaving yet, only to discover he was only a few inches behind me. Throwing aside all rationalization I pulled him to me, cupping his face in my hands. I kissed him, hesitantly at first, only to deepen it. He sucked on my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I open my mouth, showing my approval. His tongue explored my mouth, learning every curve and crevice. I was pushed against the door, his hands exploring my body. I didn't mind. I didn't mind at all.

"Bella?"

Breaking free of Zayn's possessive grasp I discovered Embry to be standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. To say my heart shattered was an understatement. I stepped towards him, yearning for his eyes to meet my own. But they wouldn't, they stared tearfully at the ground. How could I kiss Zayn, knowing full well my wolf was waiting for me?

"Zayn?" Embry looked as though he could kill.

Zayn let out a deep chuckle, his voice cruel. "Hey Embryo."

"Get away from her." It had been spoken so low I almost missed it.

"The hell I will."

"She has the right to choose at least."

Zayn smirked. "I'm sure it's pretty clear who she's chosen."

My eyes widened. "I haven't _chosen_ anybody. I don't even know how you two know each other, much less-"

"Bella, get away from him." Embry seemed to be fighting his inner wolf.

"The hell I will." I responded, mimicking Zayn's earlier reply. I was mad now. Who did Embry Call think he was, telling me what to do?

I wanted nothing more than for Embry to leave. I knew he was my imprint, but I wanted nothing to do with him. Both Zayn and I shook in anger, and I was unsure who would explode first. As though answering my question Zayn bounded from the steps, exploding in a mass of fur and ripped clothing. A wolf stood between me and Embry, ready to kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so please don't hate me or Bella. Bella because it's a difficult time for her and she can't think straight, and me because I'm leaving off on this little note. So I hope you enjoyed. Review, review, review. I love checking my phone to find all the new emails with alerts to different things because of my story. Nothing negative though please, no matter how bad the story is and how much my constant ramblings drive you insane. Please and thank you. I wanna hear what you think about the story :) I'm all ears...or eyes really since I'll be reading your response. Technicalities, Technicalities. Adios my faithful readers. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Cloaking

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, it means so much. I'm not too sure on how this chapter's going to go because I never lay anything out before hand. As you guys may have also noticed I changed my pen name thingy. It was actually this originally and I felt like I needed to change it back. Well, I don't really have a lot to say so I'll start writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Cloaking<strong>

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I'd known about werewolves, of course, though I'd rarely seen a phasing in action. Besides that, _Zayn_ was the last I'd expect to phase. He wasn't a Quileute. Was this his first time phasing? _How did he know Embry?_

The wolf before me was lean and muscular, and mad as hell. Embry stood before it, his eyes wide. Obviously he hadn't known about Zayn's ability either. He recovered from his shock, however, and phased himself. Clothing flew and yet another wolf stood before me. Two wolves outside the front of my house. What would the neighbors think?

They ran into the woods, tearing at each other's fur. My heart ripped in two as they tore the other apart. In seconds they were gone. It was about then that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself on a couch. I started to panic, aware that it wasn't <em>my<em> couch or _my_ house. I dismissed this fear, however, as I soon recognized it to be Emily's house. She was fast asleep on the other couch, her small head resting on the arm. I suppose she'd fallen asleep waiting for me. I stumbled over to her sleeping form, drawing the blanket I'd been covered with over her.

Though she wasn't asleep much longer, as Sam burst through the door, the pack and Zayn trailing behind them. Zayn seemed nervous, as his eyes continued to flicker over the other wolves. Sam's expressions were of the complete opposite.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?" Sam roared, a vein in his neck bulging.

Embry mumbled something that sounded a lot like: "He was kissing Bella."

Sam turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "Bella, you do know your Embry's imprint, right?" His tone was softer than I'd anticipated.

I nodded swiftly, though I was unable to keep my gaze from swaying to Zayn. He'd yet to speak, his mouth firmly shut.

Sam shook his head roughly as though keeping his head together. "Embry, you know this guy? Zayn?"

It was Embry's turn to be mute, his nod barely decipherable.

"Well, who is he?"

"My cousin."

I froze, utterly confused. Emily, who'd woken long ago, drew her arm around me.

"Your cousin? How is this possible? Is there another ancestor we don't know about? Why haven't you said anything before? You can't just keep something this big from us Embry, all of us." It was clear Sam had been caught off guard and was unsure of how to handle the situation.

"No, he's not a Quileute." So I'd been right! "He's from the Makah tribe, my mother's side of the family."

"_What_?" Paul yelped "They have wolves over there too? No fair, I want a refund. This bites."

"Paul, shut up." Jared hissed, nudging his pack mate.

"No, he's right." Sam seemed to grow more tense, if possible. "You, _Zayn_, sit down and tell me all about these Makah wolves."

"I'm not going to do that." Zayn spat, finally speaking.

"I really don't think you have a choice."

Zayn's laugh chilled me to the bone. I was actually scared. "Oh, I think I do. _My_ pack should be here any minute. They heard me when I was out there kicking Embryo's ass."

"So you communicate through thought too? Interesting."

I jumped suddenly when there was a knock at the door. It was loud and forceful, reminding me of the police. I wondered if Charlie was home yet, and if he was worried. Sighing heavily, Sam answered the door.

"_Damn_." I muttered, unable to control myself. Six half naked, gorgeous men entered the room. I could swear I was about to black out again.

Quil chuckled "Calm yourself Bella."

I turned bright red. Of course he'd heard me, they'd all heard. Whoops. I pushed away budding thoughts of stroking their chests, only to watch the seen developing before me.

"Why is Zayn here?" The largest of the Makah group spoke, his voice deep and sexy. I was practically swooning.

"I'm Sam, leader of this pack. I'd like to-"

"_Why_ is Zayn here?" God, I just wanted to eat him up.

Sam's tone quickly turned cold. "Your _pack mate_ attacked one of my own. I wasn't going to allow him to leave."

"His affairs are none of your business!"

"They are when they affect my pack!"

"How long has he been here?" There were now growling back and forth.

"We just brought him here. He's been wandering freely around here for who knows how long."

"If he's been here why the hell haven't we caught his scent yet?" Of course it was Paul who chose to interrupt the two alphas. Good job, Paul. Though it _did_ make sense. That explained why Jake hadn't known he'd been in my house. And the notes, they _must_ have been him.

"Have _you_ been leaving those notes at my house?" I was as surprised as everyone else to hear my own voice ring out. "Zayn?"

Zayn shrugged "What else can I say besides: _forever_."

"I would like to know why we can't smell you _Makahs_ and I would like to know _now_!" Sam was irate. I was surprised he was still human.

One of the Makahs chuckled. "We're cloaked dumbass. It's so the damn ticks don't catch onto us." I was confused, only to realize "ticks" was one of their terms for vampires.

"And we secrete pheromones." A younger one offered up, looking proud as to offer information. The alpha turned on him, glaring.

Pheromones? Well that explained why I felt the urge to lunge myself at them and ravage each and every tan Makah body.


	7. Chapter 7: Subterranean

**Sorry this is so late guys. I am really really sorry. I've been extremely busy and I wasn't actually going to update, but just read another story on here, but I decided to anyway. Yay :) So I've had school, and I just performed a play I wrote and have been working on, I've had rehearsals for my school's production of Beauty and the Beast, and I'm working on another play we're performing in a couple weeks. Yeah, so I've been busy. But here is the much anticipated Chapter seven. Please don't hate me too much, hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Subterranean <strong>

"Bella, is that you?" It was Charlie, speaking from his place in the living room. I assumed he was watching baseball, as was his evening ritual.

"Yeah Dad, it's me. I'm going to head up to my room." I'd returned from Emily's both awed and confused. I'd been ushered from the house and escorted home by a humored Quil. He chuckled occasionally as I'd drove, commenting on my actions.

I climbed the stairs one by one, my legs aching in protest. I was tired physically, though mentally I was more awake than ever. Shuffling into my room, I collapsed face down on my bed, groaning. It was all so confusing. Embry. Zayn. Jake.

"Bella."

"Yes, me too." I mumbled into my mattress.

"What?" It was then I realized _I_ hadn't spoken my name, but someone else had. I shot up, eyeing the room around me. Jake stood before me, his chest bare and his hands in his pockets.

"Jake!" I flung myself at him, burying my face in his chest. I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me, and I knew it was wrong. I was Embry's imprint, and that had hurt Jake. I wanted to be friends, always, but that never seemed to be enough for Jacob.

He returned my embrace, surprising me. I was reminded of how it used to be, when we were friends. Just friends. "Hey, I wanted to come see you."

I pulled back, studying his face. "Really? I didn't think I'd be seeing you for awhile."

He shrugged "Yeah, I didn't think so either...but then something happened." His smile was bright, lighting his entire face.

He was my Jacob again. _My_ sun. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"I imprinted." He practically bounced where he stood, his happiness nearing infection.

I was in a bubble.

His happiness did nothing to affect me. In fact, it may have done the opposite. I deflated, my heart beating loudly in my ears. Jacob...imprinted? My Jacob? My sun? No, he wasn't mine anymore. And I wasn't his. I was Embry's. I belonged to Embry and Jake belonged to this girl. This girl I'd yet to put a face or name to.

"Th-that's great Jake." I forced a smile, hoping it seemed wholehearted.

If it didn't, he didn't seem to notice. "Isn't it? Her name's Chloe and she's amazing in every way. She's older, but only by a couple years. Your age actually. She's in college though, something to do with skipping a bunch of grades in elementary school." He continued on like this, bounding around my room, waving madly with his hands.

"Jake." I cut him off suddenly, shocking him.

"Yeah Bells?" Bells! My nickname hurt, sending searing pain through my chest.

"Are-are you happy?" Tears prickled in my eyes.

He paused, but only for a second. "Yeah. Yes, yes I am. I didn't think I would be, but I am."

I nodded. If he was happy I would suck it up, and move on. I didn't feel this way for Jake anymore, yet I hoped to keep him all to myself. I was a selfish creature and deserved to live in the deepest subterranean dwellings of a monster. Because that's what I was: a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is extremely short and I'm sorry, but the next one will be better. Whenever I can get it out. A little Embry time next chapter. I just needed to get Jake here out of the way. Sorry again. Don't hate me. D:<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Indenting

**Okay, you guys can go ahead and kill me now. I know, I know-I've been gone FOREVER. It's been school-rehearsal-homework. That's been my schedule. But today I'm sick so I stayed home so I'll finally get another chapter out. (By the way, if you kill me now you won't get to read any more chapters...you'll have to wait until I finish completely :P) Oh and thanks for all the comments everyone, sorry I can't reply to all of them in this note thingy. Welp, Imma start writing now. Enjoy...possibly...maybe...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Indenting<strong>

"Embry Call. Embry. Call." I spoke his name, allowing it to roll out on my tongue. It left a strange, but pleasant taste on my tongue; almost like apple pie and chocolate. How interesting. "Call." I spoke once more, "Embry Call."

"Yes?" I jumped, spinning around to find Embry standing inches behind me.

I cursed myself for having taste-tested his name aloud in the park, before smoothing my hair over with a shaking hand. "What're you doing here?" Though I hoped to control it, my voice shook.

He shrugged, running a hand through his own hair. "I was...just thinking."

"Oh," I found myself shocked by his response. "What happened with the Makah wolves?"

"Still at Sam's, I think. We're supposed to have a meeting later...both tribes." He seemed pained by this.

Holding no control over my actions I stepped forward, throwing my arms around his large, tan body. He was warm-no, hot-and his muscles rippled under my touch. I stroked his back, burying my face in his chest. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, my voice more so muffled by his skin.

He returned my embrace, holding me to his chest. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

He was too forgiving.

I drew back, eyeing him in surprise. He truly seemed thrown by my apology. I drew my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. "Embry..." I spoke softly, unsure of my words.

"Bella?" He watched me with wide eyes.

"I want to know how you feel about me." I blurted out suddenly, wishing I were able to recall my words. Draw them back as though they'd never been spoken.

Embry's eyes brightened. I suppose he enjoyed this topic, causing me to wonder how much of his feelings the other wolves were aware of. "You're amazing Bella, just amazing. The way you crinkle your nose when you laugh, and how you're always tripping but swear you're as graceful as a swan. And-"

"I _am_ a Swan." I reminded him teasingly.

He chuckled, "True, but I'd rather you don't try and fly anytime soon. It's bad enough watching you on the ground."

I gasped, punching him playfully in the arm. "You laugh Embry Call, but flying just so happens to be one of my specialties."

"Is it?"

Suddenly his mouth was on mine, drawing me to him. The kiss was gentle, but..._strong_ in some way. His mouth molded to mine, causing me to cling to his form. My arms were around his neck, and his encircled my waist. It was wonderful, and beautiful, and...ending? Embry pulled away, his face red below the russet of his skin.

"Sorry," he mumbled, averting his gaze. "I-I didn't mean to. Well, I _did_ but...it just...I should have...I'm sorry." Finding no appropriate distraction, he buried his face in his large hands.

It was then that I realized I'd kissed Embry. Embry Call. And I wanted to do it again. I pulled his hands from his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Embry," I breathed "don't be sorry."

_I_ kissed_ him_ this time, drawing his quivering lips to my own. Mimicking the last, this kiss ended within seconds-broken only by a voice that was neither mine or Embry's. Reluctantly I drew from him, swiveling my head around to face the intruder.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" The girl spoke again as to make sure I'd heard her the first time. I found myself perturbed, as she'd chosen to disturb _us_ when there were many other people around. Why hadn't she thought to ask one of them?

"That way." I motioned lazily to large sign marked "restrooms". She girl blushed before mumbling a thanks and rushing into the small building.

I turned back to Embry, to find he was watching me with a strange expression on his face. "Bella, I have to tell you something."

The intimacy in which he seemed to speak these words caused me to blush. "What's that?"

"You're beautiful." He cupped my face in his hands, though didn't draw his lips to mine. I was beginning to contemplate initiating facial contact, only to notice another large tan boy behind the one so tenderly stroking my face with the pads of his thumbs. This one, however, was not a Quileutte.

"Hey guys." Zayn's voice slithered about us as though a snake's coils. Wait, coils? Did snakes have coils? I found it hard to reason with the two boys within such close proximity. To be honest, I felt as though I may explode.

"What do you want?" Embry's voice was harsh, causing me to turn a glare in his direction.

"Calm down," Zayn chuckled, raising both hands in a sort of "calm down" gesture. I noticed he spoke to Embry, though his eyes never left mine. "That _leader_ of yours wants you two at the meeting. Now."

Embry seemed confused. "With Bella? Now?"

Zayn slowed his voice as though speaking to a three year old. "Yes, Embryo. Bella too."

"But...why?"

Rolling his eyes Zayn slipped my free hand into his own. "You'll see when you get there? Come on Bella."

I rose on shaking legs and followed, my numb hand sliding from Embry's.

* * *

><p>Both packs and their imprints sat around the fire, eyeing each other with both suspicious and wary looks. I noticed some of the Makah wolves had women with them. I assumed these were their imprints, though I began to wonder why they were <em>here<em>. Was it possible the Makahs were choosing to stay? My heart fluttered pleasantly at the thought of a permanent Zayn.

I took a seat near Zayn, on neither the Makah nor the Quileutte side.

"Caden," Sam rose and spoke to the leader of the other pack. "I think it's time we told each other the truth."

"Yeah!" Paul jeered, "What the hell's going on here?"

The wolf I assumed was Caden rose to his feet as well. "You see, _Sam_, us Makahs have different traditions."

"Hell yeah we do." A Makah murmured.

"For example, we _don't_ make treaties with bloodsuckers."

So _this_ is what all the tension had been about. Why the Makah wolves could barely look at the Quileutte wolves without growling or miming gagging. They were upset because of the treaty with the Cullens. I supposed this meant they didn't know the Cullens were gone.

"What else?" Sam barked, obviously displeased by their show of rowdiness.

"Well, we-as your kind would call it-imprint."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, and what would your kind call it?"

"Indenting."

I found myself unable to hold back a snort. Indenting? It wasn't very far off from the word imprinting. Corny? I believe so.

"Anything else?" Sam continued to show no emotion. It made me imagine what he was like when him and Emily were alone. All that pent up emotion must go somewhere. I quickly shook the thought from my head. Gross!

"You mean besides Zayn over there indenting on that leech-lover?" A Makah laughed, shoving a hot dog down his throat.

Leech-lover? Did they know about everything!

Wait.

Indenting?

Zayn?

On me?

_Shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>So this one's pretty long to make up for the lack of my writing. I also answered some of your guys' questions. Well, mainly one of them. Maybe some others. I don't know...but I DO know I'm tired now from all this writing. Enjoy. I'm gonna go read some other people's fanfics now. Any suggestions guys? (I prefer BellaWolf stories by the way) Haha k bye guys! :))**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Understand

**I am so So SO SOOOO sorry I haven't added anything in, like, forever! I really wanted to, but I haven't had internet, and I STILL don't, so I have to type fast! Well, Imma start typing now and I guess we'll see how this all turns out. Again, I apologize SO much! I can't even express how sorry I am! I mean, I'm working on this instead of reading other fanfics, that HAS to count for something, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Don't Understand<strong>

"I-indenting?" I was shaking, all eyes on me.

No, this was impossible! Zayn? Sure, I believed I felt something toward him, yet this was..._no_. I'd already been imprinted on by Embry, I didn't need this...this _indenting_.

"Yes, Bella," Zayn was knelt before me, his eyes searching my own. "I love you, and I need you to know that."

"No you don't!" I insisted, pulling from his gentle hands. "Embry does!" My heart seemed to twist painfully with my words. I didn't want to hurt Zayn, yet...

"Bella, honey, I-"

I allowed him no time to finish, jumping to my feet and running from the room. I collapsed to the kitchen floor, head in my hands. It wasn't long before hands were on my shoulders, though it was clear they belonged to neither Embry, nor Zayn. In fact, they weren't anything like a wolves' hands. I lifted my head, my gaze landing on Emily.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was thick with both emotion and confusion.

"You're new at this, and I think you need someone to talk to. Come on."

Taking my shoulders, she helped me to my feet, the left side of her face a smile. I was steered willingly through the back door. None of the men in the other room seemed alerted to our exit. Good, I wasn't sure I could deal with any more imprinting/indenting stuff.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She placed her hands on her hips, observing me through narrowed eyes. "You know exactly what I want to talk about, Bella. I'm not blind, I can see what you're going through, even if I don't understand it completely. You just look so _sad_ and confused. You know what you need? A day off-a vacation! Yes, we should do it! Come on, Bella, let me take you shopping in Port Angeles this weekend!"

I flinched. Shopping? No, thank you. "I appreciate the thought, Em. I really do, but no can do."

"Why?" She pouted, crossing her arms. "All you're going to do is sit and mope about Embry and what's-his-name when you _should_ be having fun. You're young Bella, and you're not going to stay that way forever."

I could have been.

Edward! My chest constricted painfully, reminding me of my lost love. Things were so much simpler with him.

"I _really_ don't want to go. To be honest, I don't like shopping. I mean, at all."

"Why didn't you just say so?" She giggled. "We can do something else." Why couldn't she just let it alone?

"What do you have in mind?" I groaned.

"We-ell," she drew out the word. "we could go-oh I know! We should go to the beach!"

"I don't have a bathing suit." It was Forks, _of course_ I didn't own one!

"You can borrow one of mine. Or, better yet, I can buy you one since you just_ hate_ shopping." Her joy was all but infectious now.

"Fine," I agreed. What could one day at the beach hurt?

"Yay!" She clapped her hands, dancing slightly. "We should probably go back inside, now."

Oh, yeah. Inside. I'd virtually forgotten my newfound predicament.

"You know what, I think I'll go home instead."

"You sure?" She caught my gaze, her dark eyes full of pity.

"Yeah, just-just don't tell them I'm gone."

"You want me to _lie_ for you?" It was obvious she'd been startled by my words.

"Could you, please? I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important." It seemed I'd been changed more than I'd realized. I could barely lie myself, and here I was asking Emily to do it for me.

"I-I guess, if you really need me to."

I pounced on her words. "Thank you, oh, thank you so much! I'll see you this weekend for our beach trip." I knew I'd have to go now, no matter how I felt about the trip.

"Bye, Bella."

I turned and sprinted from the yard. I might regret it later, but I never looked back.


	10. Chapter 10: Pact

**To be honest, I don't even know how long it's been since I worked on this last. I get so many emails about this story, but I've chosen to lay there making a noise somewhat similar to "uhhhhagggh"...yes, just like that. This will probably be SO different than the rest of it. Please don't hate me. I guess I'm just Queen Procrastinator. It's about to be 2013...almost a new year...maybe I can make a resolution to keep writing this...**

**Hahahaha! Probably won't happen. Sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Pact<strong>

Was it even possible to choose between the two? Embry and Zayn. Zayn and Embry. They were two completely different people, yet they were both meant for me? I don't think so. Something is amiss here. There is no way I'm compatible with both of them. Nope. No way. Nada.

"Bella? Are you ready?" That was Emily. She'd talked me into this insane beach trip in which I would probably trip in the ocean, hit my head on a rock, drown, and get eaten by a shark. That was just my luck.

"Actually, I can't tie the back. Do you think you could help me?" I called from the behind the little stall door.

I half expected a crack about how Zayn and Embry would both kill to tie up my bathing suit, but Emily knew better. "Of course,"

We'd chosen to change in one of the bathrooms provided on the beach; this way none of the wolves knew where we were headed. That was, if Emily hadn't squealed to Paul. It was both adorable and sickening the way they shared anything and everything with each other. I wanted that-but with only one guy.

Emily slipped into the minuscule stall beside me, giggling at the look of jealousy drawn onto my face. To be honest, she looked amazing. Her little white bikini not only hugged her curves beautifully, but complemented her skin tone flawlessly. Why couldn't _I_ look like that? I probably like something resembling a rat.

"Come on," she commandeered once finished. "If we don't hurry the water will get cold."

"You're kidding, right?" Not only was there no way the water was anything _but_ cold, but- "We're going in the water?"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like there's sharks. They prefer the warm water."

"So do I!" I spluttered, shivering in the brisk wind. It bit into my skin, nipping at anything that was left exposed, which was close to everything. My bikini didn't leave much to imagination.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Fine, but if any of my toes turn black and fall off then I'm blaming you."

She mimed shock. "Me? Why would you ever think of blaming _me_?"

"Hmmm," I joked "I have to think about that one."

We approached the water's edge, where I dipped my toe in and expected it to shrivel and die immediately. It didn't turn black, but I was right-it _was_ cold. Freezing, actually. Emily hopped right in, splashing me with droplets of ice water. My goosebumps' children grew goosebumps. I shook my head, backing away from the water with caution. If I could just make it to my towel I might be warm enough to make a break for it.

No such luck. Emily popped up from the water and grabbed my arm. Within moments I was fully submerged.

"So this is what hypothermia is like." I declared as my head broke the surface. I couldn't stop my teeth from slamming together with the force of my shivers. There was no way my lips weren't blue and I still had all my limbs and digits. "Alright, I was in. Now can I get out?"

"You won't get used to it if you don't stay in for a while."

"I don't _want_ to get used to it! I just want to live without freezing. I don't know about you, but I don't run wolf temperature."

She groaned. "Jeez, Bella. I was trying to ignore it but you're really being a bitch." She turned red beneath the russet of her skin.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but, you kind of are. I tried to do something nice for you and you've done nothing but complain."

"Sorry if this water is producing ice cubes." I snapped.

"You know what, we can go. I'm done with this. Would you mind taking me home?" She marched from the water, spraying even more water as she went.

She proceeded to dry herself with her towel, but I stayed back in the water. Was I really being a bitch? Was I acting so bad even Emily couldn't stand me anymore? It hurt to think that I was.

It was right then and there that I made a pact. I would choose Embry. To be honest, I was riddled with nausea just thinking about Zayn. There was something about him, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe indenting wasn't what everyone thought it was. I needed to ask. I needed to know. Once we got back to Emily's house I'd march right up to Caden or one of the other Makah wolves and demand they tell me everything there was to know about indenting.

Hopefully, after all of that was over, Embry and I could be together. He'd forgive me, right? I mean, he had to. I was his imprint and I loved him.

I'd stop complaining.

I'd start taking action.

They needed to learn that no one controls Bella Swan but me!


	11. Chapter 11: Love Induced Action

**Chapter 11: Some Sort Of Passionate Love Induced Action**

It was there, sitting atop the plain red brick wall with his head in hands, that I found Embry. It had been at least a month since my beach trip with Emily, and I hadn't seen Embry since. He'd allowed his hair to grow out in a scruffy sort of way. It was all my fault and I knew it. It must have been tough on him-not seeing me. The imprint was hurting him more than it had been me.

But I'd allowed my head to clear, everything was decided for.

"Hey," I sidled onto the wall beside him, keeping my gaze cast downward. I wasn't too sure how he'd react to my return.

As he looked up in response his expression nearly turned my heart to dust. Not just any dust, but a fine white powder that had been ground far too long and far too often. I expected it to change as he saw that it was me, but if anything my proximity only made it worse. Almost immediately he averted his gaze, mumbling some sort of greeting.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question, of course he wasn't. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I-I just had to sort through some things, you know?"

_"It's alright Bella, you don't need to tell me. I've heard it all before. You chose Zayn, and I get that. All of our lives he's gotten the girls, which sounds shallow, I know, but it's true. Any girl I even _thought_ I held any sort of emotion for was swept up in Zayn's 'good looks and charm'. I've heard the whole speech before, so if you could, can we not do this now. In fact, let's not do this at all."_

That's what I'd expected Embry to say, but it couldn't have been any further from reality.

"What do you want, Bella?" He intoned.

My face reddened almost instantly. "I-I...ummm...I just...I mean-" I seemed unable to function properly and produce anything even resembling an actual sentence.

In my mind I'd masterfully created scenario after scenario of wonderful reunions between the two of us, all of which ended in some sort of passionate love induced action. That wasn't about to happen anytime soon. I'd jerked Embry around too much for anyone to handle, imprint or not, and he was choosing now to jerk back.

"Well?" He was looking me squarely in the face now, waiting for a reply that I couldn't give. He bore the same cold, steely mask Jake had donned for months on end after my vegetable-state.

"I love you." I blurted out without thinking. Where had _that_ come from? Did I? I'd thought about him and everything else for an entire month, yet I didn't know the answer to such a short, simple question. Did I love Embry Call?

Mutely, he slid from the brick wall, hitting the ground hard. I flinched as his feet hit the ground. How did _he_ feel about all of this? "I'm sorry Bella, I just don't feel the same way."

With that he turned and strode away.

What happened to the imprint? Could he do this? Wasn't there some sort of imprint guidelines that he had to follow that stated he couldn't leave me here like this?

I wanted to jump from the wall and run after him. I wanted him to spin around and catch me in his arms. I wanted him to kiss me until I couldn't catch my breath, but to never stop. I wanted us to be together. I didn't want him to leave.

But, again, none of this would even come close to happening. I was sure that if I even attempted jumping down from the wall I'd face-plant as gracefully as I could ever hope to. I sat alone on the wall without him, watching him walk away-possibly forever. All because I was too afraid to even try and follow. I was a coward of massive proportion.

God knows how long I sat on that wall, letting the wing play along my face without enjoying it. I couldn't enjoy it. I wouldn't. The sun had both set and vanished without my ever leaving the wall. Maybe I wouldn't ever leave. It was certainly an option. Once upon a time I would have deliberated and worried over who to choose, who to go to, what to do. But now, I only wanted Embry-the man I couldn't have.

When the stars came out, I stared up at them, wishing and hoping this was all a dream. I'd never come to the wall today and he hadn't left me. Or maybe, Embry had never imprinted on me. It hadn't happened yet. Yes, I liked that option! Perhaps this was even a parallel universe in which I'd rolled out of bed and into this morning.

"I'd be careful out here if I were you, someone could snatch you up and no one would ever know." Wasn't that the truth.

"What do you want Zayn?" I spoke through gritted teeth and a tense back.

"I've missed you Bella." So graceful that it hurt he hopped onto the wall beside me and grabbed at my hand. I tried to pull it from his grasp but he held on tight. There was no use even trying.

"Yeah, well, I haven't missed you." I was lying and we both knew it.

"Aw, come on, that's not true and you know it. I've indented on you and there's nothing either of us can do about it."

Indenting! I'd almost forgotten. Well, _almost_. Now was my chance. "What exactly does indenting entail?" My heart was nearly jumping from my chest with the anxiety of awaiting his description. Zayn could probably hear it, but I was far from caring. Maybe there was a way out of this indenting stuff.

"Well, indenting is just like imprinting." Vague? Definitely.

"Let's act like I don't know what that is. Could you tell me?"

He sighed, dropping my hand and pulling me into his arms instead. "It's like the world just stops. The indent is beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, anything you could ever hope for. It's then that you can indent on her, and she's yours. Forever." There was that word again.

Wait, "You _can_ indent on her?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's optional just like imprinting." Obviously Zayn didn't know too much about imprinting.

I could have sung I was so happy. I could be with Embry. If I could convince him to take me, that is. There was nothing standing in my way except Zayn and his infuriating crush. "Zayn, imprinting isn't optional. I'm _meant_ to be with Embry, not you."

"What?" It was such an animal's snarl that I was almost sure it hadn't come from Zayn. But it had. "You're mine, not _his_. How could you even _think_ that? It-it's not true. You'll never be his! If I want you I can have you! That's the way it is and always has been. If Embryo wants you so bad, then he can come and get you."

In an instant I was snatched from the wall and everything was black.


	12. Chapter 12: Horror Movie

**Sooo I haven't asked for any reviews since I've been back in action...but now I'm going to break this selfless streak of mine and ask for you to leave some. Reviews are my friends! People who review are my friends as well, and you do want to be my friend, right? Alright, so this is the third chapter I'm putting up after that big silencing pause from me. I think I'm doing pretty good for a recovering procrastinator (: Remember, reviews=happiness**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Horror Movie<strong>

Wherever I was, it was dark and dank and smelled somewhere similar to my school in Arizona's locker room. I liked the sun, but that gifting warmth it so lovingly gave off wasn't appreciated too much once it created sweaty gym clothes. Yes, that was exactly what it smelled like! Gym socks and...was that burning hair? Ugh, I hated that smell with a burning passion, no pun intended.

When I was eight and Renee had chosen to gift me with a horrible bowl style haircut, she'd insisted that she had to burn all of the hair she'd chopped off. It had something or other to do with a birds insistent attraction to a person once they'd gotten a bit of their hair. To say I'd cried was an understatement. I'd sat there on the little wooden stool balling my eyes out even after Renee promised me an ice cream. I'd been teased mercilessly at school until my hair had grown back to its full length. Now, I refused to cut my hair any more that a few inches.

But it wasn't bad haircuts of my past that was the problem at the moment, it was my entrapment in this place. Had I mentioned small in my earlier description? It was very small, in such a way that I'd passed claustrophobia and went straight to light headed. I was sure to pass out once again at any moment.

There was a scuffling somewhere off to my left and I was alert and ready instantly. It was about then that I realized I'd been tied up, and to a chair no less. A hard, straight-backed, wooden chair. Just _wonderful_.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I probably shouldn't have said anything, but how would it seem if I'd just sat there silently waiting for my rescuer. It wouldn't make for a very good horror movie, that's for sure. The scuffling started again, this time causing me to believe it belonged to an animal rather than a human. It was small, definitely a rat or something of that sort.

Hopefully it wasn't a possum or a raccoon. A rat? Oh, no, that was fine. I could deal with rats, but if the rodent were to get any bigger I was likely to have a heart attack on the spot.

"Hello?" I called again, this time dragging out the ending just a bit more. I seriously doubted there was anyone close enough to help me, but it wasn't like I had my copy of _The Kidnapped's Guide To A Speedy Rescue _handy. "Can someone help me?"

Shockingly, a door swung open, and a dark, hulking shape entered. I could barely make out any features or clues that might have helped my escape, as his stature was distorted. It was almost as though it kept changing-shifting from one thing to another.

Whatever it was, it grabbed my face in its hand, pinching my cheeks with its talons or claws. I felt blood prickle where the sharp edges of its hands bit into my skin, the scent was nauseating. With a quick jerk, I was flung against the wall-chair and all. The chair hit first and splintered, both softening and hardening the impact. I was left with pieces of word attached to my back by hefty cords of duct tape.

I needed to find a way out of here, and fast. I attempted to plead, seeing as how my yells for rescue had gone unnoticed by anyone else. "Please, don't hurt me anymore. Just let me go. I-I don't even know why I'm here. Please, just let me go."

The voice of the beast was guttural and thick-frightening in a way that I couldn't even hope to describe. "You want to leave? Why would you want to do that? He was only playing. He doesn't want to hurt you. He loves you. Forever."

It was in that moment that I realized two things. This monster was speaking in third person, and he was, in some way, Zayn.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but effective. Soooo, how 'bout those reviews?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Tables Have Turned

**Long time, no see. Sorry guys. I'll get straight to the point now (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Tables Have Turned<strong>

Never once did my knight in shining army burst through the door on his white horse. I'd been here, locked in this room, for weeks now. Nothing. I should have expected as much, what with Embry's last words to me. I believed him. He didn't love me anymore.

Despite everything, I loved him.

I knew now that I cared for Embry more than I'd realized. I'd been blinded by Zayn's infantile indenting, but no more. Embry needed to know this. Somehow, some way, I would tell him. If for anything, _that's_ why I would escape.

"Look at him. He loves you, why don't you look at him?" The beast that was Zayn tugged at my fingers, begging me to look him in the yes. "Please look at him."

I sneered at his pleading tone. "You're vile!" I spat, tearing my hand from his. I didn't want that _thing_ to touch me.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Zayn shrieked, kicking a leg from the chair.

What happened next was too real for words. It didn't happen how someone would expect, that's for sure. There was no slow motion or tweeting birds circling my head. The chair tipped and fell, taking me along with it. The phrase _out like a light _made sense now.

When I woke back up Zayn was gone. In fact, I was all alone in the room. Now was my chance! The chair I'd been tied to lay in shambles-that was out of the way. Now if only I could find a way out. Lightheaded, I hobbled to the door. It wouldn't budge, not that I'd expected it to. Zayn had probably barricaded it from the other side.

With slow deliberate sweeps I scanned the room, thinking that maybe I'd come across a window or door I'd missed in my haste. Nothing. I was trapped. Perhaps I could actually _break_ the door down. It was worth a try, if anything. A shattered chair leg clutched tightly in my fist, I charged the door over and over again until I had no more energy.

There were only a few scratches on the door.

Hot tears prickled in the corners of my eyes, fighting for release. With a shuddering sigh I granted them permission. I'm not proud to admit it, but I balled like a baby. I just wanted Embry and I was probably the last person on his mind at the moment. The tables had been turned, so now _I_ was the one encompassed in the less favorable of feelings.

It was after I regained some minutiae of my strength and was contemplating charging the door again that it swung open. Without thinking I shot into the corner, flinching away from whoever was entering the room. Why? Because I knew it was that _creature. _

Maybe I could surprise him-rush him when he least suspects it and save myself. Obviously, no one else was on their way to save such a distressed damsel. I'd leave and never look back, maybe even go to Florida with Renee. Ha, I knew better than to kid myself. I wouldn't be able to leave, because Forks was just a town over from La Push. I wouldn't-no, couldn't leave Embry. I'd rather stay here with Zayn than leave him, and that was saying a lot.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

I peeked through the space between my bent knees, spying the one person I had both expected to come, but not expected at all. There he stood, looking just as he did every other day. Not a hair was out of place. Anyone else wouldn't have suspected a think. To anyone else he would have appeared as a savior, maybe even a god of sorts.

I knew better.

"Get away! Get away from me! Don't touch me, don't _ever_ touch me!"

He was shocked, which made about as much sense to me as everything else in my screwy, mixed-up life. Why should he be surprised when _he_ was the one who'd put me here. You can't lock a princess in a tower and then expect to be the one to kiss her awake. It didn't work that way! Not that I was referring to myself as a princess, more of a frog intended for a biology lab. Bring on the formaldehyde!

"Bella, calm down. I'm here to help you. I want to _help you_." Zayn approached slowly with his palms facing forward-almost like he were attempting to tame a wild animal. Damn right, this little frog had horns.

"Help me?" I screeched. "If you wanted to help me you wouldn't have locked me in here!" Any and all thoughts of an escape plan had flown out the nonexistent window.

"What are you talking about? I didn't put you in here. Why would you think that?"

"I don't _think_ anything. I know you did, you told me." I chuckled darkly. "Or do you not remember anything when you're a giant monster."

The transformation was astounding. He didn't turn into some sort of half-human _thing_ this time, but rather he looked as if he were going to be sick. Perspiration was visible on his paling face, which was slowly turning a faint green sort of hue.

"Hello?" I huffed, hiding my fear with sarcasm. It wasn't working too well. "If you hadn't noticed, I can't read minds. Feel free to share with the rest of us."

"I don't do that anymore." I nearly jumped from my skin at his yell.

"You don't share anymore?"

"I don't _change_ anymore. Not like that." Suddenly, I was pressed against the wall. Let me tell you, it wasn't in that heart exploding, hormone raging way that teenage girls dream of. Nope, Zayn's anger resulted in a painful grip and flying spittle. "Who told you? Was it Embry?"

I longed to wipe his saliva from my face, but my tears were doing that on their own. "I don't know what you're talking about. Embry doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Please, don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" His voice started to change, morphing into a more guttural, sadistic tone. It was the voice of a killer, and a monstrous one at that. "He doesn't want to hurt you. He loves you. But, you're really starting to _piss him off_."

He shook and writhed, tearing at his own skin. Some of it came off in his hands, while other bits fell to the ground on their own. His skin was _melting off_. The stench of rotting eggs was sickening, as was the growing russet colored pool of melting skin. My tears were coming harder than ever. I just wanted out of here, to go home. Most of all, I wanted Embry.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

I must have already fainted at the point. That voice sounded so much like Embry it was stunning, but anyone in their right mind knew better than to actually think it was him. He wouldn't come to my aid, he'd made his distaste for me painfully clear. I knew I fainted and I knew Embry wasn't truly there, but what else could sound so much like the snarl of a wolf?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I totally botched this chapter. My writing is atrocious and I'd be delighted to hear everything I did wrong! I haven't written anything in so long I just might be losing my touch. So, what do I need to improve on? What do you think about the story? Go ahead and review, tell me your deepest darkest secrets if you want. Have a thing for Zayn? Well, I'm 86% sure there's a support group for that. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One more thing before I go. I wanted to add a little side note in here to jallapercabethjiperhazleo who happened to review while I was right in the middle of typing out this chapter. Thanks for the support, and can I say that is one hell of a username. I applaud your originality! <strong>


End file.
